eau salée
by Naemir
Summary: hem, une petite O.S sur Lulu et ses pensées un peu décousues sur un sujet sensible.


une petite fic sur notre cher Lulu!! les persos ne sont pas à moi.(pas debol pour moi, mais eux, ils ne savent pas à quoi ils ont échappé!^^) et sont la propriété de maitre Kamijyo.

* * *

J'aime pas l'eau. Il pleuvait quand elle morte, et ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, alors je n'aime pas l'eau.

Du coup, j'aime pas Shinreï non plus.

Il m'énerve.

En plus, c'est mon demi frère, il est chiant. Et puis, j'aime pas l'eau.

Il m'agace. À croire qu'il le fait exprès de toujours m'embêter, il ne me laisse jamais tranquille. En plus, il croit tout savoir, avec son petit air supérieur, alors que ce n'est pas vrai, il ne sait pas tout. Il ne savait pas qu'il était mon frère. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne l'aime pas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, enfin je pense. Et puis je m'en fous, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je ne sais pas à quoi il pense.

De toute façon, j'aime pas l'eau. Enfin, je crois. Mais du coup, j'aime pas Shinreï.

On est pas pareil tout les deux, on se déteste, il est chiant, il n'arrête pas de me dire quoi faire. Comme si je ne savais pas! Avant il n'était pas là, et je me débrouillais très bien tout seul.

En plus, il domine l'eau et moi le feu.

Ça m'énerve, parce que l'eau éteint le feu, et du coup Shinrei m'est supérieur et j'aime pas ça.

Par contre, le feu transforme l'eau en vapeur. C'est bien. Je préfère quand c'est moi qui ai le dessus.

Oh! Une chenille!

J'aime bien, c'est gentil ces bestioles, pas comme Shinreï. En plus, c'est tout petit, ça parle pas. C'est pas chiant.

Shinreï lui, c'est un dragon.

J'aime pas.

d'abord parce qu'il domine l'eau, et j'aime pas l'eau, et ensuite parce qu'un dragon c'est gros, c'est moche, ça pue et puis ça fait beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Et ça, c'est vraiment chiant.

Moi, je préfère le silence. J'aime bien les oiseaux, parce que j'en suis un. Un bel oiseau de feu, mais moins bien que celui de Kyô. Celui de Kyô, il est vraiment beau.

Par contre, les oiseaux mangent les chenilles. Je le sais, c'est Sasuke qui me l'a dit. Il est gentil, j'ai pas vraiment compris de qui il était le fils, ni ce qu'il faisait là, mais je l'aime bien. Il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire comme Shinreï, il ne discute pas pendant des heures pour savoir s'il faut attaquer ou non. Il attaque, et il ne dit presque rien, il ne fait pas de bruit. Il est pas chiant.

Et il m'a dit que les oiseaux mangeaient les chenilles. C'est embêtant: j'aime bien les chenilles, mais je suis un oiseau. Ça ne doit pas être très bon.

Mais j'aime vraiment pas l'eau. Ça mouille, c'est froid, c'est instable, on ne peut pas en transporter dans ses mains parce que ça fini toujours par tomber.

C'est marrant, avec Shinreï on a jamais pu s'entendre. En fait, j'ai toujours voulu qu'on se batte pour savoir une bonne fois pour toute qui était le meilleur de nous deux. Lui, il a eu de la chance, il n'était jamais tout seul, moi si. Il m'énerve. J'aurai bien voulu le battre. La victoire du feu sur l'eau.

Je crois que lui aussi aurait bien voulu se battre avec moi. Pendant un temps, il voulait même le tuer. Peut être que c'est toujours le cas. J'en sais rien. Je crois qu'on aurait bien voulu se tuer tout les deux, un duel à mort. Enfin, Shinreï il est quand même fort. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, il doit sans douter un peu. À moi non plus, il ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais fort, peut être même plus que lui. Mais il est bien trop fier pour l'avouer.

Remarque, si on s'étaient battus pour de bon, je ne sais pas qui aurait gagné. La dernière fois, on a pas pu savoir, on est pas allé jusqu'au bout. C'est nul.

J'aime pas l'eau, j'aime pas les dragons et les oiseaux qui mangent les chenilles. Mais en fait, je crois que j'aime bien Shinreï. Peut être parce que c'est mon frère, je ne sais pas.

Ça m'énerve. Je ne comprends pas, et ça m'énerve. Même quand il n'est plus là, il continue à me faire chier. Yuya dit que c'est normal d'y penser. Elle est marrante Yuya, elle donne plein de conseils, mais elle crie beaucoup, surtout après Kyô parce qu'il lui vole son porte monnaie. Enfin, je crois. Elle dit que c'est bien d'y penser, ça prouve que je l'aime. Ça m'énerve parce que ça me fait mal à la tête. Mais en plus, je crois qu'elle a raison. Elle est rudement forte Yuya!

Sauf que moi, ça me plait pas trop d'aimer Shinreï, parce que je n'aime pas l'eau. C'est pas compatible. Ça me fait mal à la tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait chier! Toujours sur mon dos. Là, en l'occurrence, sur mes joues.

J'aime pas l'eau, encore moins quand elle coule sur mon visage. Yuya dit que c'est normal, encore une fois. En fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai cette eau sur les joues.

En plus, elle est salée. Je sais; j'y ai gouté.

Vraiment, j'aime pas l'eau.

En plus, maintenant que Shinreï n'est plus là, je me sens un peu seul. Il est bête, pourquoi il est parti? Ça m'énerve cette eau sur le visage, c'est à chaque fois que je pense à Shinreï. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai un creux dans l'estomac et une boule dans la gorge quand je pense à lui.

Je me sens seul.

Pour devenir fort, il faut être seul. Enfin, c'est-ce que je me suis toujours dis, et j'ai compris il n'y a pas si longtemps que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est mieux d'être avec les autres, même si des fois, ils sont un peu énervants. Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil, j'aime pas le vide et le silence autour de moi. Il y a comme un truc qui manque, quelqu'un qui est parti et qui ne reviendra jamais.

Les autres n'en parlent plus, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et ils me regardent bizarrement.

Et maintenant, il y a ce vide qui fait que je me sens mal. Ça m'énerve. En plus, c'est même pas moi qui l'ai tué. En fait, je crois que je n'aurai pas pu. C'est mon frère après tout, on ne tue pas sa famille.

Il y a encore plus d'eau sur mes joues.

Vraiment, j'aime pas l'eau. Du coup, je ne devrais pas aimer Shinreï.

Mais j'aime pas la logique non plus.

Du coup, j'aime Shinreï, et il me manque.

* * *

une approche plutôt étrange de la mort d'un proche non? en même temps, il sagit de Luciole alors...

un petit clic sur le bouton du bas s'il vous plait!^^


End file.
